


Why Now?

by pamma430



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamma430/pseuds/pamma430
Summary: 2,199 days after Praimfaya, Clarke finds herself taking care of the ones closest to her. It had been five years, and she had been the sole provider for so long. As she waits to protect her family from threat, an unexpected 'threat' appears. Horrible Summary, please read!





	Why Now?

Clarke awoke to snoring in her ear, as she had every day for the last 2,141 days of her life, since 58 days after Praimfaya had changed her world forever. For 2,141 days, she had cared for this little human being who had been left behind after the apocalypse as well. For 2,139 days, she had been a mother of two. They all had no one except for each other and in this world, you took what you could get. She sat up quietly, slowly pulling her arm out from under the sleeping form next to her, then looking over at the other sleeping form behind her. This was her life now, for the last five years, ten months, and one week this was her every day routine.

She made her way out of the back of the rover that she had kept running even after praimfaya. It hadn’t been easy to make sure that all three of them stayed clean, fed, and safe, but it had been Clarke’s job and she made sure that they never went without. She would skip meals herself to make sure the others would get what they needed, she had basically become a mother. This morning, she would use some of the meat from their hunt two days ago for breakfast, quickly getting a fire started and cooking enough for the three of them.

“Clarke?” She heard behind her, recognizing the voice as soon as she heard it. Clarke turned quickly and smiled at the young girl behind her. 

“Morning, Madi. Sleep well, natblida?” Clarke asked as the girl came and sat next to her on the tree trunk next to the fire and Clarke wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“Sha.” Madi answered sleepily, leaning her head against Clarke’s shoulder and letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light. 

Clarke flipped over a piece of meat, making sure it was fully cooked on both sides. Once she had let Madi do the cooking, and they had all had food poisoning for days. After that, she had taken the time to actively teach Madi how to cook, as she tried to pass on other survival skills as well. In this world, you never knew what would happen, so she never wanted to leave them without the knowledge they needed.

After a few moments of quiet, another figure began to rustle in the back of the rover and Clarke smiled, kissing the top of Madi’s head before standing up and climbing into the back of the rover. 

“Clarke!” The little boy exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her neck as she squeezed him back. This was how she was greeted every morning and while she knew it wouldn’t last forever, she would take it while she could.

“Did you sleep well, haihefa?” Clarke asked him as he kissed the top of her head and smiled.

“Clarke. She came to my dreams last night again! The queen you tell Madi and I about. She came to my dream and told me so many stories.” Aden said excitedly as Clarke bit her bottom lip.

“That’s amazing, Aden. Why don’t we go join Madi and have some breakfast, sha?” The blonde asked as she helped Aden down from the back of the rover and sat in the back for a moment, taking a breath.

Recently, Aden had been waking up telling Clarke about this woman who was coming to him in his dreams. Soon after that Clarke was telling one of her stories, about Lexa of course, and when she described the ‘queen’, Aden exclaimed that it sounded like the woman in his dream. Clarke kind of blew it off a bit, at least until he continued to tell her about this ‘queen’ and some of the things he said were things she never told him. 

Clarke snapped out of her own thoughts and made her way over to the fire where Aden and Madi were sitting, already bickering back and forth. “Em pleni!” Clarke exclaimed as she walked over, shaking her head and sitting between the two. “No more fighting, you too. Here, eat.” She laughed, handing them each a plate with some meat on it and taking a breath as she took some for herself. 

Suddenly, there was rustling in the trees and Clarke jumped. She ran to the rover and grabbed her rifle as Aden and Madi ran over to climb back into the rover and close the doors. They knew the drill. If there was a threat, they were to hunker down in the rover while Clarke took care of it.

Clarke kept her eye on the tree line, ready to shoot at the first sign of someone. As the rustling sound got closer, and she heard tree branches snapping, she took a breath and readied her aim. A hand broke through the tree line, but before Clarke could shoot, she saw the face of the person coming towards her.

“Lexa?” She called out weakly, honestly believing that she was hallucinating. Lexa had died. There was no way she was here.


End file.
